


Pokemon Parody Episode 3: Gyovanni

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Parody, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob's meets his arch-nemesis, Gyovanni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 3: Gyovanni

"Cya Yarg!" Yelled Bob

"Cya... erm what's your name again?"

"Erm... announcer what the hell is my name?"

Your name is Bob you idiot.

"Oh yeah!"

"Cya Bob!"

Than all the sudden Gyovanni, which is apparently Giovanni's brother, all the sudden appeared!

"I am Gyovanni!" Than all the sudden Bob beat Gyovanni just by looking at him

"Team Rocket... what's my lines again?" He said as he was flying up and than a star for some reason replaced him and he vanished.

"Where the hell is my Pokédex anyway?"

"I am right here you moron." Said Dexter

"Is my Pokémon amazing?"

"Suggesting you are somehow using a gameshark and bending reality to your own will. Which is pretty much saying your God. Well, no it is not, you use hax beyond all odds."

"I have no clue what you just said, but my hair can make me fly cause it's so insanely messy!"

"I don't doubt it actually"


End file.
